W powietrzu i na ziemi
by lady birrd
Summary: Aomine Daiki i Kise Ryota wiodą dorosłe życia, nie związane z koszykówką. Tymczasem na horyzoncie pojawia się dawny wróg Kise.
1. Chapter 1

— Gratulacje, Ryota-san. Od dziś jest pan oficjalnie pilotem ANA.  
Kise złożył sztywny ukłon, jak nakazywała etykieta, chociaż nienawidził tych wszystkich formalności. Odebranie licencji pilota było jednak ważnym wydarzeniem, niemal przełomowym w jego życiu. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie nosił uniform pilota, zamiast garnituru od Armaniego i najnowszych perfum Calvina Kleina.  
Jego kariera modela rozwijała się bardzo prężnie. Nie zaniedbywał także koszykówki. Ale po skończeniu szkoły wiedział, że uroda i siła fizyczna kiedyś przeminie. Modeling to bardzo kapryśny zawód, a przy tym także okrutny. Jedna rysa na twarzy i wypadasz.  
Podobnie jest z koszykówką. Poważniejszy wypadek i nie możesz już grać. A szybko znajdą kogoś na twoje miejsce.  
Kise nie był jednak żółtodziobem i miał już plany na przyszłość. Zawsze był osobą, która bujała w obłokach. Często dostawał za to po głowie od reszty Pokolenia Cudów. Po ukończeniu szkoły już wiedział, czym będzie się zajmował.  
Szkolenia w All Nippon Airways były ciężką harówką, ale Ryota wspominał je bardzo dobrze. Poznał wielu znajomych, którzy naturalnie bardzo go polubili. Bo jak tu nie lubić wiecznie uśmiechniętego chłopaka, będącego jak słońce, przebijające się przez chmury? Jeden współpracownik, który okazał się być gejem, rozpoznał w nim nawet dawnego modela. Kise jednak zbył jego zachwyt machnięciem ręki.  
— Głupi wybryk młodości, Daichi—kun.  
Głupi wybryk, który mógł kosztować mnie życie, pomyślał i zadrżał.

Kilka lat wcześniej.

Pokazy mody w Tokio co roku zbierały rzesze fanów z całego świata. Było to ogromne wydarzenie, niemal jak olimpiada. Wszędzie kroczyli ludzie ubrani raz elegancko, a raz wręcz kiczowato. Powietrze przesycał zapach najdroższych perfum, rozbrzmiewał chór głosów schrypniętych od palenia papierosów i odgłos pocałunków w powietrze ludzi, którzy znali się tylko z rozkładówek.  
Oczy wszystkich skierowane były jednakże na centrum całej imprezy, czyli podświetlony lampami halogenowymi wybieg. Już za moment mieli się tam pojawić jedni z najpiękniejszych ludzi w Japonii, twarze reklam szamponów, ubrań, perfum i tym podobnych. Bożyszcza i boginie ludzi.  
Z głośników huknęła muzyka i światło automatycznie zostało przyciemnione. Gdy pojawiła się pierwsza modelka zewsząd rozległo się gorączkowe klikanie aparatów.  
Szczupła dziewczyna przeszła po wybiegu majestatycznym krokiem, skupiając wyćwiczony wzrok obojętnie w przestrzeni przed nią. Jej długie, brązowe włosy rozwiewał podmuch powietrza z dmuchawic, umieszczonych dookoła.  
Siedzący w pierwszym rzędzie koneserzy mody obserwowali kolejnych modeli i modelki z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem lub jawnym lekceważeniem.  
Gdy na scenie pojawił się kolejny model, rozległy się niekontrolowane piski dziewczyn, a aparaty zaczęły klikać żywiej. Niektórzy, do tej pory wyraźnie znudzeni, unieśli głowy.  
Blondwłosy model, w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów po fachu, uśmiechał się, a jego krok był mniej sztywny, chociaż dalej płynny. Szczerzył się do obiektywów, puszczał perskie oczka i wykonywał zalotne gesty w stronę dziewczyn, których pisk osiągał już zawrotną liczbę decybeli.  
Był najprawdziwszą gwiazdą. Kilka agencji filmowych zerkało w jego stronę z zainteresowaniem, ale odrzucał ich oferty. Nawet nie skończył jeszcze szkoły. Bycie modelem i koszykarzem – to były jego dwie pasje, które, o dziwo, nie kłóciły się ze sobą i chętnie współpracowały.  
Już miał zawrócić, by oddalić się w blasku glorii i chwały, gdy nagle padły strzały. Zapanował chaos. Ludzie rzucili się do ucieczki, niektórzy upadli odruchowo na ziemię. Wszędzie zaroiło się od ochroniarzy. Kise dalej stał na wybiegu, patrząc na tę panikę. Był kompletnie sparaliżowany.  
— Zabierzcie go stamtąd! Za co wam płacą, idioci?!  
— Szefie, on jest ranny!  
— CO?!  
Ryota dopiero po chwili otrząsnął się z szoku. Gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza i poczuł pieczenie w ramieniu. Zerknął na nie i ujrzał czerwoną plamę krwi, rozkwitającą na beżowej koszulce, wartej o wiele więcej niż każde inne ubranie, które kiedykolwiek na sobie nosił.  
— Ryota—san, musimy zabrać pana do szpitala – mruczał nerwowo ochroniarz. – Niech ktoś powiadomi jego agenta!  
Kise posłusznie podreptał za mężczyzną, trzymając się za ramię. Wiedział, że kariera modela może pociągać za sobą konsekwencje, ale nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby zginąć od postrzału. Takie rzeczy działy się tylko w filmach, nie w prawdziwym życiu!

W szpitalu nie odwiedził go żaden z „przyjaciół" modeli, ale za to zjawiło się całe Pokolenie Cudów. Zerkali na siebie trochę niepewnie i z dystansem, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że pewne więzi są zbyt mocne, by dało się je ot tak rozerwać.  
Nie było z nimi Aomine. Dla niego to było naturalne – nie przyjść, olać sprawę. Gdy wszyscy, łącznie z kręcącymi się pielęgniarkami wyszli, Kise zagłębił się w wykrochmalonej poduszce i zaczął oglądać telewizję, chociaż wszystko zlewało się dla niego w jednostajny szum. Oprzytomniał tylko raz, gdy w wiadomościach mówili o strzelaninie. Sprawca nieznany, zdołał uciec, nie wiadomo, co nim powodowało.  
Kise poczuł, że jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe. To pewnie przez leki przeciwbólowe…  
— Przepraszam, proszę pana, nie może pan tam wejść! To nie…  
— Zamknij jadaczkę!  
Ryota gwałtownie otworzył oczy i usiadł. Doskonale znał ten, poirytowany teraz, głos.  
Drzwi otwarły się z impetem i do pokoju wpadł poirytowany Aomine Daiki. Jego dzikie oczy skupiły się na Kise, który mimowolnie się skulił. Daiki zazwyczaj był nieprzewidywalny. Kiedyś, zanim ogarnął go koszykówkowy szał, był po prostu nieco narwany. Dopiero potem zmieniła się jego postawa. Stał się niczym dziki kot, który zbyt długo przebywał w zamknięciu.  
— Aominecchi – mruknął Kise.  
— Nie 'cchichuj" mi tutaj! Miałeś chyba rzucić to strojenie się, nie?! – Aomine wyprostował się. Jego dwa metry robiły wrażenie, ale Ryota był przyzwyczajony do wysokich osób. W końcu spędził z nimi trochę czasu.  
— Mówiłem tak? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Kise. – Nie przypominam sobie. Poza tym, spóźniłeś się. Wszyscy już byli.  
Aomine prychnął.  
— No i dobrze, nie lubię tłoku. – Kopniakiem przysunął sobie krzesło i rozwalił się na nim niedbale. – Widziałem cię w telewizji. Chodzisz jak poszkodowany po tym wybiegu.  
Ryota zachichotał.  
— To mój styl, widziałeś, dziewczyny to uwielbiają!  
Daiki przewrócił oczami.  
— Naprawdę masz zamiar to kontynuować?  
Kise łyknął wody z kubka, który stał na szafce obok łóżka. Jego szpitalna koszula obsunęła się lekko, odsłaniając obandażowane ramię. Kise zauważył, że wszystkie mięśnie na ciele Aomine, doskonale wyrzeźbione przez lata treningów, napięły się. Był zdenerwowany.  
— Ostatnio się nad tym zastanawiałem, wiesz. Bycie modelem to masa frajdy, jak do ciebie nie strzelają – dodał, widząc minę Daikiego. – Ale to zawód na parę lat tylko. W końcu ta piękna twarz się zestarzeje. – Przejechał ręką po swoim policzku. Aomine prychnął rozbawiony. – A jak z tobą? Koszykówka?  
Daiki przestał się uśmiechać.  
— Nie, dobrze wiesz jak to ze mną jest. Koszykówka już nie daje mi tego dreszczyku emocji, co kiedyś. Będę policjantem.  
Kise gwizdnął cicho.  
— Jednak? Wiesz, że musisz przejść testy psychologiczne?  
Aomine już miał swoim zwyczajem trzepnąć go w ramię, ale w porę się opamiętał. Kise roześmiał się serdecznie.  
— To na dobry początek.

— Kise—kun? Kiseeee—kuuuuun!  
Ryota otrząsnął się z retrospekcji i spojrzał na swoich kolegów.  
— Wybaczcie, odleciałem – zażartował. Wszyscy roześmiali się. Był to jeden z licznych żartów, zahaczających o ich profesję, ale tylko Kise potrafił żartować swobodnie, rozśmieszając ludzi dookoła. – O coś pytaliście?  
— Pytaliśmy czy planujesz oblać swój sukces. W końcu trochę lat ci tu zleciało, twarz nie tak piękna, co kiedyś. – Kaito Ren, naczelny złośliwiec ich grupy, wyszczerzył się głupkowato. Kise rzucił w niego czapką pilota.  
— Za ten komentarz tobie sake nie postawię. Idziemy, panowie, niekulturalnie się napić!

* * *

Aomine opierał się o maskę policyjnego wozu i popijał kawę. Tokio, pod względem przestępczości, było dosyć spokojnym miastem. Rzadko zdarzały się rozboje, nieco częściej napady, ale zwykle interwencje policji były szybkie i skuteczne. On taki był.  
Koledzy z biura początkowo ze strachem zadzierali głowy, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Był najwyższy i często musiał się schylać, żeby nie uderzyć głową we framugę. W swoich pierwszych dniach czuł, że nie pasuje do tego miejsca. Dopiero potem, gdy w końcu założył mundur i wsiadł za kierownicę, by potem z nieco zbyt głośnym piskiem opon wyjechać z parkingu przed komisariatem, uznał, że to jest to.  
Bycie policjantem było inne niż bycie koszykarzem. Tutaj nie mógł prześcigać się z innymi kto jest lepszy. Testy psychologiczne i sprawnościowe oraz masa szkoleń były jak ogromne sito. Sam fakt, że znalazł się w tej grupce, która dostąpiła zaszczytu pracowania w tokijskiej policji, był dla niego wystarczająco satysfakcjonujący. Teraz pozostawało dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę. Od tego nie zależały losy drużyny. Zależał od tego los cywili i to czy Aomine utrzyma kawalerkę, którą wynajął.  
Radio zatrzeszczało.  
— Biuro do 64521, zgłoś się.  
Aomine westchnął, zgniótł kubek i wrzucił go do kosza, po czym sięgnął przez uchylone okno po słuchawkę.  
— Tu 64521, co tam znowu?  
— Jakaś banda pijusów trochę się rozszalała w „Zielonym kocie". Możesz ich tam spacyfikować?  
Daiki wyszczerzył się mimowolnie.  
— Spacyfikować w sensie użyć argumentu prawego i lewego?  
Ktoś po drugiej stronie radia westchnął.  
— Jak ty w ogóle zdałeś te testy?  
— Dobra, dobra, zrzędo, przyjąłem, już tam jadę. – Odwiesił słuchawkę i wsiadł do samochodu, po czym zniknął między rozlicznymi samochodami.

* * *

Kise chichotał jak idiota, podczas gdy jego koledzy wyczyniali coraz dziwniejsze rzeczy z jedzeniem i sztućcami. Wszyscy byli już nieźle wstawieni. Obsługa, która była przyzwyczajona do dziwnych zachowań klientów, wolała jednak zapobiec dalszym rozróbom, dlatego dyskretnie zadzwonili na policję.  
— Nalej więceeeej, Kise—kuuuuuuun!  
— Wypiłeś wszystko! – kwiknął radośnie blondyn i na dowód przechylił pustą czarkę. – Ale z ciebie pijak!  
— Jest dobra okazja to piejmy, norma! – powiedział Kaito. – Tylko któryś musi być wystarczająco trzeźwy, by zadzwonić po taksówkę.  
Reszta popatrzyła na niego w milczeniu, a potem znowu ryknęli śmiechem. Kise odetchnął i wytarł łzy z policzków.  
— Powiedzcie, że jutro nie mam żadnego lotu, bo się załamię.  
— Souta chyba jakiś ma! – Daichi przyjaźnie objął siedzącego obok kolegę, który starał się uchwycić pałeczkami kawałek wołowiny, pływający w ramen. – Gdzie to lecisz?  
— Do Europy, tak myślę. Albo po prostu udam, że nie żyję – odparł po namyśle.  
Znowu zarechotali. Wtedy drzwi do baru otworzyły się, co obwieścił dzwonek, posiadający czujnik ruchu. Rozległo się głośne miauczenie kota. Kise znowu zaczął się śmiać.  
— Dobra, panowie, wystarczy już tego chlańska. Jazda panie gazda.  
Ryota przestał się śmiać, a Kaito, posiadający najmniej wyparzoną gębę już odwracał się, by zripostować, gdy z jego gardła wyrwało się tylko pijackie chrząknięcie na widok swego rozmówcy.  
Aomine zerkał na nich z góry. Ciemny mundur tylko podkreślał kolor jego oczu i włosów. Cała jego postura budziła respekt.  
— Aominecchi? – spytał bełkotliwie Kise.  
Mężczyzna drgnął i skierował wzrok na blondyna. Poznałby te oczy, tę irytującą manierę mówienia wszędzie. Kise się zmienił. Jego twarz straciła młodzieńcze rysy. Oczy stały się jeszcze bardziej kocie i doświadczone. Nadal posiadał szczupłą sylwetkę sportowca. Jego włosy były nieco dłuższe i teraz roztrzepane.  
Ryota wpatrywał się w Daikiego z niedowierzaniem. Już myślał, że nigdy go nie zobaczy. Oprócz Kuroko Aomine był tym, który mógłby zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt by go nie znalazł. Nigdy nie był typem osoby, która przywiązuje się do ludzi i miejsc.  
A tymczasem znowu się spotkali, po tylu latach. Kise poczuł, że wypełnia go dzika euforia. Z faktu, że spotkał przyjaciela. I że ten nosił mundur policyjny. Udało mu się.  
— Aominecchi. – Teraz już nie pytał. Włożył w to imię całą radość, jaką odczuwał. Surowa twarz kolegi nieco złagodniała.  
— Jak zwykle pakujesz się w kłopoty, cymbale – powiedział, a potem zerknął groźnym wzrokiem na towarzyszy Ryoty. – Zamawiać taksówkę i jazda mi z oczu, zanim was spiszę.  
— Ale… Kise—kun… — Daichi rzucił koledze przerażone spojrzenie. Aomine przybliżył swoją twarz do jego twarzy.  
— Waszym kolegą ja się zajmę. POSZLI STĄD.  
Zerwali się z miejsc niemal natychmiast i wybiegli z baru, odprowadzani zdziwionymi minami barmana i kelnerek. Daiki tymczasem pociągnął Kise za ramię.  
— My też idziemy, chodź, odwiozę cię.  
Kise machnął ręką i zachichotał.  
— Nie jestem aż tak pijany, Aominecchi. Mogę zamówić sobie taksówkę, nie kłopocz się.  
Mężczyzna westchnął, poirytowany.  
— Po co masz płacić skoro możesz jechać za darmo? Włączę dyskotekę… znaczy, te światła na dachu jak chcesz.  
Ryota spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.  
— Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi!  
Aomine prychnął, ale już bez złości.  
— Doprawdy? Z nas wszystkich ty zawsze będziesz dzieciakiem. A teraz bez dyskusji, moja zmiana i tak kończy się… — Zerknął na zegarek na nadgarstku. Kise rozpoznał podróbkę Rollexa. – Teraz. Chodź.  
Wyszli na zewnątrz, po czym Aomine niemal siłą wepchnął Kise na tylnie siedzenie.  
— Traktujesz mnie jak kryminalistę – poskarżył się blondyn. – Czemu nie mogę siedzieć z przodu?  
— Bo jak masz rzygać to lepiej na siedzenie niż na deskę rozdzielczą – odparł Daiki, po czym odpalił samochód.  
— Nie będę rzygał!  
— Zawsze rzygałeś. Miałeś najsłabszą głowę. Tetsu, już jak udało się go namówić, pił lepiej od ciebie.  
Ryota zamilkł obrażony. Aomine spokojnie poprawił lusterko i zerknął na niego.  
— Może podasz mi adres?  
— Mieszkam w Odaibie – odparł Kise, nadal obrażonym tonem. – Jedź, potem ci powiem.  
Daiki ruszył.  
— Nieźle ci się powodzi skoro tam mieszkasz – powiedział, omijając samochody. Kise z lekkim rozbawieniem zauważył, że Aomine za nic ma przepisy ruchu drogowego. Cały on. – Gdzie pracujesz?  
— Jestem pilotem.  
Ryota z satysfakcją ujrzał, że ciemne brwi Aomine wędrują w górę.  
— Wow, wiele się po tobie spodziewałem, ale pilot? Zakładałem, że skończysz na kasie w drogerii.  
Kise nie dał się podpuścić.  
— Zawsze mnie nie doceniałeś – powiedział to lekkim tonem, co sprawiło, że Aomine poczuł się trochę głupio, ale duma nie pozwalała mu przeprosić.  
— Nie użalaj się nad sobą – powiedział zamiast tego. – Mimo wszystko, gratulacje.  
— Dzięki. – Kise rozwalił się na tylnim siedzeniu, ale po chwili jęknął. – Niewygodne macie te siedzenia.  
— Cięcia budżetowe. Zaraz wjedziemy, pilotuj zatem.  
Ryota zmarszczył brwi.  
— Ciężko cokolwiek zobaczyć przez te szyby. A, dobra, poznaję ulicę. Zaraz będzie skręt w lewo. Dobra, prosto, w prawo, jesteśmy.  
Aomine oparł się o kierownicę i stłumił gwizd podziwu.  
Dom Kise był nowoczesny. Nawet w ciemnościach widać było, ze zbudowany był z białej cegły od której odbijało się turkusowe światło.  
— Masz basen? – spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem Daiki.  
— Ćwiczenie oddechu jest bardzo ważne – odparł Kise. – No i nie chcę wypadać z formy. Wejdziesz? Skoro i tak skończył ci się dyżur.  
— Pewnie, że wejdę!  
Kise wstukał kod i brama otworzyła się. Podwórko wokół domu było zadbane. Zielony trawnik był równo przycięty. Gdzieś w oddali szumiał zraszacz. Fotokomórka uruchomiła lampę przy wejściu.  
Kise otworzył drzwi i znowu wpisał kod na alarmie, który zaczął ostrzegawczo piszczeć. Nacisnął włącznik i wtedy Aomine ujrzał wnętrze jego domu.  
Był to dom dwupoziomowy. Cały jego wystrój był w kolorach bieli i beżu. Podłogę pokrywały jasne panele, a na środku przedpokoju leżał ogromny, miękki dywan. Kuchnię od przedpokoju oddzielał tylko aneks kuchenny. Kuchenne meble miały kolor kawy z mlekiem.  
Schody prowadziły na górę, gdzie było widać kawałek łóżka Kise. Jego sypialnia nie była oddzielnym pokojem, a raczej balkonem, z którego miał widok na całe mieszkanie.  
— Zawsze lubiłeś style europejskie, co? – Aomine spojrzał na niego ironicznie.  
Kise wzruszył ramionami z niewinną minką.  
— Jestem nowoczesny to wszystko. Kawa czy herbata?  
— Masz piwo?  
— Prowadzisz.  
— To przenocuję tutaj.  
— Nie, nie przenocujesz. Herbata.  
Tanecznym krokiem ruszył do kuchni. Aomine zzuł buty i poczuł ulgę, gdy chłodna podłoga zetknęła się z jego stopami. Przeszedł przez pokój i rzucił się na skórzaną kanapę, po czym włączył telewizor plazmowy. Akurat leciał jakiś mecz koszykówki. Daiki śledził ruchy graczy obojętnie.  
— A, właśnie, nie pogratulowałem tobie. – Aomine podciągnął się na kanapie i zerknął na Kise. Blondyn opierał się o blat i patrzył na grę, nie na niego. – Zostałeś policjantem.  
— Taa, żadnej innej alternatywy nie widziałem.  
— Dobrze płacą?  
— Nie tak dobrze, bym mógł zamieszkać w takich luksusach – sarknął Daiki. – Ale daję sobie radę.  
— To dobrze. – Ryota w końcu spojrzał na niego. – Cieszę się, że się spotkaliśmy, Aominecchi.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem w ciszy. Pisk podeszew w tle sprawił, że poczuli się, jakby znowu byli na boisku. Potem czajnik kliknął głośno, przerywając ciszę.  
— Twoja herbata jest gotowa. – Kise już miał chwycić kubek, kiedy Aomine zręcznie przeskoczył nad sofą i chwycił go pierwszy. Ich palce musnęły się lekko.  
— Nie będę cię wiózł na pogotowie jak się oparzysz, pierdoło – warknął Aomine, ostrzej niż planował. Kise pokręcił głową.  
— Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Aominecchi. Myślałem, że bycie policjantem trochę cię zmiękczy.  
— Jest wręcz przeciwnie – odparł z mściwą satysfakcją Aomine. – Policjant nie ma być miękki.  
Przez chwilę Ryota dostrzegł w nim dawnego Aomine. Pragnącego adrenaliny, siły. Pragnącego być najlepszym. Odepchnął te myśli i łyknął herbaty. Była okropna na kaca.  
— Dzięki za podwózkę, tak w ogóle. Zawsze chciałem przejechać się radiowozem.  
Aomine uniósł kubek.  
— Mówiłem, jak dziecko.  
Kise zachichotał, a potem ziewnął. Aomine wyłączył telewizor i wstał.  
— No, a teraz zjeżdżaj spać. I za karę wleziesz po tych schodach sam. Jak zwichniesz kark to miej do siebie pretensje za tak popieprzoną architekturę.  
— Architektura jest super, przejrzyj katalogi Ikei.  
— Na.Górę.  
Kise przedrzeźnił go i począł wspinać się powoli po schodach. Aomine stanął przy drzwiach i zakładał buty, jednocześnie obserwując go kątem oka. Dopiero gdy Kise padł na łóżko z cichym westchnieniem, powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi.


	2. Chapter 2

Natarczywy jazgot budzika sprawił, że Kise z jękiem wtulił głowę w poduszkę. Chwilę potem włączyło się radio.  
— O bogowie, nie, ja nie chcę. – Ryota zakopał się pod kołdrą w nadziei, że cienki materiał oddzieli go od ponurej rzeczywistości. Nie oddzielił. Spod kołdry wypełzła ręka i zaczęła powoli macać po szafce nocnej aż w końcu wymacała telefon.  
— Halo? Daichi—kun? Wiem, wiem, ty też nie brzmisz, jakbyś był w skowronkach. Masz może grafik gdzieś pod ręką? Bo serio nie wiem czy zwlekać się do kuchni i robić sobie kawę, czy wrócić z powrotem do całkiem miłego snu… Dali mi wolne?! Zaczynam powoli wierzyć w przeznaczenie. Dzięki, stary, ty też tam się kuruj. Na razie.  
Telefon wyleciał spod kołdry tak jak i jego właściciel. Kise przeciągnął się niczym kot i z pewnym niesmakiem dostrzegł, że poszedł spać w tych samych ubraniach, w których był wczoraj z chłopakami w barze.  
— Przestaję być sobą – mruknął do siebie i skierował się w stronę łazienki, odpinając po drodze guziki koszuli.  
Po kąpieli zszedł do kuchni w samym ręczniku, by zaparzyć sobie słabą rozpuszczalną. Przez ogromne okna wpadało słońce, załamując się w kroplach, spływających powoli po bladym, szczupłym torsie Ryoty. Igrało też w jego jasnych włosach, sprawiając, że Kise wyglądał niemal jak anioł. Anioł pijący kawę.  
Odruchowo włączył telewizor, gdzie akurat leciała pogoda. Do końca dnia miało być przyjemnie ciepło. Kise uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Idealna pogoda do joggingu.

Aomine budził się codziennie o szóstej rano. Nie musiał nastawiać budzika. Jego wewnętrzny zegar podpowiadał mu, że po prostu czas obudzić się z płytkiego snu i zacząć funkcjonować.  
Kilka minut leżał w łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit i pozwalając resztkom senności odpłynąć. Potem otwierał okna, wpuszczając do pokoju chłodne powietrze i ledwo słyszalny harmider ulicy.  
Jego „domem" był jeden pokój, w którym spał i nieco większa kuchnia, z której prowadziły drzwi do łazienki i do małego korytarza. Mimo to Aomine udawało się utrzymać dom w jako takim porządku. Za wypłatę dokupił nawet kilka rzeczy, sprawiając, że mieszkanie stało się bardziej przytulne, chociaż wyraźnie było widać brak damskiej ręki i męską prostotę.  
Jego rytuałem było włączenie ekspresu do kawy i małego kuchennego telewizora. Podczas gdy oba urządzenia wypełniały irytującą ciszę, Aomine przygotowywał patelnię, by usmażyć swoje ulubione raczki.  
Dawniej nawet by się nie dotknął do czegokolwiek, co miało związek z kuchnią. Zazwyczaj wyjadał śniadania kolegom ze szkoły, a w domu zawsze czekał na niego gotowy posiłek. Życie samemu zmusiło go jednak do tego, by pogodzić się z patelnią i sztućcami oraz innymi kuchennymi przedmiotami. Mógłby iść i zjeść w restauracji, ale gdy kiedyś przysiadł i obliczył ile by go to kosztowało, biorąc pod uwagę ilości jedzenia jakie pochłaniał, ostatecznie stwierdził, że gotowanie samemu może nie jest jednak takie złe. Stwierdził, że to nawet relaksujące i w końcu osiągnął perfekcję. Oczywiście, że ją osiągnął. Taki już był.  
Pokroił cebulę, a potem przekroił mięso, tworząc znany kształt ośmiorniczek. Wolał smażyć jedzenie na maśle niż oleju, gdzieś wyczytał, że to ponoć zdrowsze. Zresztą i tak to spali. Praca policjanta była dosyć stresująca.  
Gdy przysiadł już do stołu z kawą i śniadaniem, wyjrzał za okno. Poza ulicą za ogrodzeniem widział niewiele, ale zobaczył panią Yukazawę, która od samego rana polewała wejście przed domem, by odstraszyć koty, które masowo kręciły się po ich ulicy i właziły na podwórka.  
Tak wyglądął każdy jego ranek i ta monotonia powoli zaczynała go irytować. Niczego nie cierpiał bardziej niż monotonii i życia ciągle w tym samym punkcie.  
Po zjedzeniu wrzucił talerz do zlewu i zalał wodą. Mógłby oczywiście umyć go od razu, ale mu się nie chciało.  
Potem chwytał kurtkę, wiszącą przy drzwiach i jechał na komisariat.

* * *

Kise przebrał się w białe, krótkie spodenki i długą, żółtą bluzę. Do uszu włożył słuchawki i wybrał swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Potem włączył alarm i żwawym krokiem ruszył wzdłuż ulicy.  
Poza pływaniem i koszykówką, bieganie było jego ulubioną czynnością. W swojej dzielnicy nie bardzo miał gdzie biegać, dlatego truchtał na najbliższy przystanek skąd jechał do parku Kinuta.  
Park ten był jego ulubionym z wielu powodów. Był zadbany, miał przyjazną atmosferę i Kise spędzał tam święto hanami niemal rokrocznie. A przede wszystkim znajdowały się tam boiska do koszykówki, gdzie Ryota mógł obserwować pełnych zapału młodzieńców, wylewających siódme poty, by osiągnąć perfekcję.  
Kiedy tak patrzył na nich zza wysokiego ogrodzenia, widział samego siebie. Wtedy gdy ćwiczył z Aomine.

Kilka lat wcześniej

— Nie starasz się, Kise czy jak? Bo trochę się nudzę. – Aomine koziołkował odebraną blondynowi piłką i udawał, że ziewa. Kise fuknął rozjuszony.  
— Za to ty starasz się być dupkiem i zgadnij co? Wychodzi ci perfekcyjnie. Zmęczony już jestem, trenujemy od trzech godzin i nie pozwoliłeś mi na ani jedną przerwę.  
Daiki zakręcił piłką na palcu i uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
— Miałeś przecież jedną.  
— Potknąłem się i rozwaliłem sobie kolano. To się nie liczy jako przerwa.  
— Pierdoła jesteś i tyle. I tak już się ściemnia.  
Słońce faktycznie już zachodziło, zalewając boisko pomarańczowym światłem. Kise odetchnął z ulgą i sięgnął do swojej torby po wodę, ale zanim się napił, Aomine wyrwał mu butelkę i opróżnił ją niemal do połowy. Ryota nie skomentował tylko pokręcił głową i westchnął. Daiki spojrzał na niego z udawanym niezrozumieniem.  
— No, co? Trochę zostało. – Potrząsnął butelką. Kise wyrwał mu ją i pacnął go mocno po głowie.  
— Mam nadzieję, że tyle, by cię zabolało. Kupię sobie coś po drodze.  
— Boisz się, że to będzie nasz pierwszy niebezpośredni pocałunek? – przekomarzał się Aomine. – Nasz pierwszy pocałunek w ogóle?  
Kise rzucił mu kose spojrzenie.  
— Rzuć te telenowele, które oglądasz, Aominecchi. Nie lubię pić po kimś napojów.  
— Jakiś ty wrażliwy – zakpił Daiki. Zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i powoli opuścili boisko. – Nie było dzisiaj tak źle. Masz potencjał.  
— Wiem o tym – odparł nieskromnie Kise. – Ale wciąż nie mogę cię pokonać.  
Aomine zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Nikt nie może. W tym problem. Może kiedyś. – Dopił wodę i wyrzucił butelkę do kosza. – Pojutrze gramy mecz, wiesz o tym?  
— Mhm, dlatego tyle ćwiczę. – Kise podszedł do automatu z napojami i wybrał gazowany napój pomarańczowy. Puszka syknęła cicho, gdy ją otwierał. Aomine odwrócił się i ujrzał jak mięśnie rytmicznie pracują pod bladą skórą, gdy Ryota przełykał oranżadę. Potem Kise otarł usta kciukiem i spojrzał na niego.  
— Na co się patrzysz?  
— Na nic. – Daiki wzruszył ramionami i wcisnął ręce w kieszenie.

* * *

Aomine odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na papiery, które trzymał w ręku. Potem ziewnął szeroko.  
— Nuuuuuuda. Ktoś chce sporządzić za mnie raport na temat tych wandali w Ikebukuro? Latające śmietniki i automaty, fajna sprawa! – Rozejrzał się po biurze. Odgłos stukania w klawiaturę i dzwoniących ciągle telefonów nie umilkł ani na chwilę. Nikt też nie wychylił się ze swojego boksu. – Nie pchajcie się – burknął Daiki.  
Papierkowa robota była ogromnym minusem tej pracy, ale wiedział, że musi ją wykonać, inaczej szef się wścieknie. A wściekły szef równa się marne zarobki i nikłe szanse na podwyżkę.  
— W takim razie zrobię sobie kawy.  
Wstał i ruszył w stronę pokoju socjalnego, w którym znajdował się ekspres. Mógłby wziąć kawę z automatu, który stał w głównym holu, ale raz jej spróbował i o mało się nią nie udusił. Stwierdził, że to najgorsza lura, jaką w życiu pił.  
— Aomine—san!  
Daiki odwrócił się. Szła ku niemu Miyako, dziewczyna, która odbierała telefony. Była jedną z nielicznych kobiet w męskim towarzystwie, ale wszyscy ją lubili. Brązowe włosy miała równo przycięte przy szczęce, a duże brązowo—złote oczy zakrywały długie rzęsy. Nie była ideałem piękna, ale miała w sobie dużo werwy i uroku.  
— Co tam, piękna? – Uśmiechnął się do niej. Odpowiedziała mu ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.  
— Mówiłam ci, że mam narzeczonego, nie rób do mnie ładnych oczu. Jedź do parku Kinuta, jakaś grupka dzieciaków dała się za bardzo ponieść adrenalinie i teraz próbują zamienić się twarzami.  
— Hoo, brzmi interesująco.  
— Jasne. Możesz zabrać Shirou—kuna ze sobą. I tak wydaje się mieć za dużo wolnego. – Łypnęła w stronę rudzielca, który huśtał się niefrasobliwie na krześle i próbował rozwiązać sudoku. Aomine złapał kurtkę z krzesła i zasalutował.  
— Tak jest, panie kapitanie.  
Pogroziła mu palcem, ale na jej wąskich wargach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Ruszyła w stronę swojego biura. Daiki przeciągnął się.  
— Czas spacyfikować młodzież. Zbieraj się, leniu! – Kopnął w krzesło Shirou, który z hukiem poleciał na podłogę, zwalając po drodze połowę rzeczy ze swojego zagraconego biurka. Rudzielec spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i wyciągnął parę zszywaczy z włosów.  
— Wciąż się zastanawiam kto dopuścił cię do pracy w policji!

Kise dobiegał właśnie do jednego z boisk koszykówki, gdy usłyszał krzyki. Wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu i zaintrygowany podszedł do ogrodzenia.  
Grupa chłopaków zaciskała pięści i łypała w stronę innej grupy, która spoglądała na nich pogardliwie.  
— My byliśmy tu pierwsi – warknął najwyższy chłopak, najwyraźniej przywódca grupy. Drugi wysforował się do przodu i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
— Ale to nie wasz rewir. Wyglądacie na takich, których stać na trenowanie gdzie indziej. Spadać stąd.  
Rozległy się gniewne pomruki. Kise przeklął swoje miękkie serce i przeskoczył przez ogrodzenie.  
— Panowie, nie możecie po prostu zagrać sparingu?  
Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę. Na widok jego postury niektórzy spotulnieli, ale dwójka przywódców dalej miała zawzięte miny.  
— Nie wtrącaj się, blondasie – warknął ten z drugiej grupy. On i jego koledzy wyglądali raczej na chłopaków z biedniejszych dzielnic. Niedobrze, tacy byli najniebezpieczniejsi, jeśli dochodziło do konfrontacji. Z kolei ci z pierwszej drużyny wyglądali raczej na nowobogackich dupków.  
Ryota uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście.  
— Nie szukam zaczepki. Obie drużyny wyglądają na takie, które mają potencjał. Czemu nie rozwiązać konfliktu poprzez sparing?  
— Czemu po prostu nie zamkniesz mordy? – Przywódca drugiej grupy powolnym krokiem ruszył w jego kierunku. Kise stał spokojnie i nie spuszczał z niego oczu. Wiele razy zaczepiali go w szkole. Głównie chłopaki zazdrośni o jego popularność wśród dziewczyn. Ale Kise nie był tylko chłopakiem o ładnej twarzy. Lata treningów wyćwiczyły u niego doskonały refleks i siłę. Dodatkowo jako dzieciak chodził na zajęcia karate, ale potem jego matka uznała, że ma za ładną twarz, by mogły się pojawić na niej jakieś siniaki i zadrapania.  
Kise uchylił się przed ciosem i wykręcił chłopakowi rękę, ale zaraz z odsieczą przybyli jego kumple. Jeden chciał chwycić Ryotę od tyłu, ale ten machnął głową i usłyszał chrupnięcie złamanego nosa.  
— Skurwiel! – krzyknął któryś z nich zduszonym głosem. Zapewne próbował zatamować krwawienie.  
Niestety, Kise nie mógł walczyć z przewagą liczebną, a ci z pierwszej drużyny rozpierzchli się w popłochu. Odciągnęli go od przywódcy, a ten odwrócił się powoli i wymierzył mu potężny cios w szczękę. Głowa Kise odskoczyła do tyłu i poczuł w ustach metaliczny smak krwi.  
— Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, blondasie? – warczał chłopak. Chwycił Ryotę pod brodę i zmusił by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. – Masz taką śliczną twarzyczkę. Byłoby szkoda gdyby ktoś… trochę ją przerobił.  
Reszta grupy zarechotała. Kise zdobył się na najbardziej nienawistne spojrzenie i plunął mu w twarz. Chłopak przestał się śmiać i powoli starł plwocinę. W jego oczach pojawiła się żądza mordu.  
— Za takie zachowanie zostaniesz potraktowany specjalnie – powiedział, a jego głos aż drżał od tłumionej wściekłości. Coś błysnęło w jego ręku. Kise ujrzał nóż sprężynowy.  
— HEJ, gównażeria!  
Wszyscy unieśli głowy, a gdy ujrzeli policyjny wóz rozpierzchli się w różnych kierunkach. Zapewne mieli już doświadczenie w ucieczkach. Chłopak, który trzymał Kise, rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, szarpnął nim, a potem wspiął się na ogrodzenie i zniknął w krzakach.  
— Złapię ich, Aomine—san! – Jakiś rudzielec przemknął obok Kise. Ryota zamrugał oczami i rzeczywiście ujrzał swego przyjaciela, który wysiadał z radiowozu. Daiki tylko rzucił na niego okiem i Kise zauważył na jego twarzy najpierw rozbawienie, a potem nagle bezgraniczną wściekłość.  
Aomine przemierzył boisko i złapał go za ramiona. Kise przeraził się, że zaraz od niego oberwie. W ich potyczkach na żarty Daiki też był lepszy. Ale nigdy nie przekroczył granicy, chociaż Kise wiedział, że byłby do tego zdolny. Ich przepychanki przypominały raczej zabawy między dzikimi kotami. Z pozoru wyglądały groźnie. Tak naprawdę były nieszkodliwe.  
— Jak to jest, że w centrum każdego chaosu jesteś ty? – warknął Aomine. Jego niebieskie oczy pociemniały, a zmarszczka między brwiami pogłębiła się. Potem skierował wzrok na strużkę krwi, spływającą po brodzie Kise. – Jesteś ranny.  
— To nic takiego. – Blondyn szybko wytarł krew, zostawiając czerwoną smugę na żółtej bluzie.  
— O, jasne, kiedyś wpadłbyś w histerię, widząc choćby małą rankę na twarzy – zakpił Aomine, chociaż dalej widać było, że jest zły. – To te obdartusy z dzielnicy pewnie. Mają już osobną teczkę, następnym razem postaram się ich udupić na dobre.  
Kise zachichotał.  
— Też kiedyś tacy byliśmy, Aominecchi. Dasz się wyciągnąć na kawę? Ja stawiam.  
Daiki rzucił mu złe spojrzenie pod tytułem „Ty tu nie odwracaj kota ogonem", ale najwyraźniej wizja darmowej kawy kusiła za bardzo. Pokręcił głową.  
— Irytujący dupek, jak taka pszczoła. Chodźże, zanim zmienię zdanie.  
Kise odwrócił się.  
— A twój partner?  
Aomine, który już szedł w stronę radiowozu, machnął ręką.  
— Jak chce się bawić w Batmana to niech cierpi i wraca taksówką.

* * *

Kawiarnia, jeszcze przed popołudniowym szczytem, była niemal pusta. Aomine i Kise usiedli w kącie, gdzie Ryota przytknął lód do lekko spuchniętej wargi.  
— Mógłbyś chociaż podać rysopis – nalegał Daiki.  
— Daj spokój, Aominecchi, to tylko dzieciaki. Też kiedyś tacy byliśmy. Cóż, ty na pewno byłeś.  
Aomine prychnął z satysfakcją i rozwalił się na siedzeniu.  
— I popatrz, że nikt jakoś nie pyskował.  
Kise wrzucił pozostałe kostki do swojego mrożonego drinka, a potem nagle ożywił się.  
— Daj mi swój numer telefonu! Wiesz, Tokio to dosyć spore miasto, a my już wpadliśmy na siebie dwa razy. Trzeba się kiedyś umówić po godzinach. Masz może kontakt z resztą chłopaków z Pokolenia?  
Daiki spojrzał na niego tak, że Kise dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, iż jego pytanie było trochę głupie.  
— Nie miałem od nich żadnych wieści. Ty też nie? – Aomine łyknął swojej kawy.  
— Niee. Te szkolenia pochłonęły lwią część mojego czasu. Potraciłem kontakty niemal ze wszystkimi starymi znajomymi. Ale nie narzekam. Większość z nich to dupki.  
Brwi Aomine uniosły się. Kise zachichotał.  
— Nie mówię o ludziach z drużyny. Chociaż nie, ty się kwalifikujesz pod dupka.  
Daiki szturchnął go w ramię. Kise lekko się skrzywił. Dopiero po chwili mężczyzna zrozumiał swój błąd.  
— Wybacz, to ta rana?  
I nim Kise zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Aomine uniósł jego bluzę. Ślad po postrzale zagoił się dawno temu, ale pozostawił po sobie ledwo widoczną bliznę o perłowym kolorze. Co z kolei było lepiej widoczne to pojawiające się siniaki w kształcie ludzkich palców. Oczy Aomine znowu niebezpiecznie pociemniały.  
— To się zagoi – powiedział Kise łagodnym głosem i powoli zakrył ramię. – Dopij swoją kawę, bo wystygnie.  
— Przysięgam, jak ich dopadnę…  
Twarz Ryoty spoważniała.  
— Aominecchi, pamiętaj, że jesteś policjantem. Bycie wyrzuconym przez grupę smarkaczy nie przysporzy ci satysfakcji, a jedynie namiesza w papierach.  
Aomine chciał się odgryźć, ale miodowo—złote oczy Kise wpatrywały się w niego z uporem. Tylko Kise i wszyscy z Pokolenia Cudów potrafili wytrzymać jego groźny wzrok. Teraz to Daiki pierwszy odwrócił głowę.  
— Dobra, dobra, nie indycz się tak. Skopię im dupy po godzinach.  
Kise odprężył się i łyknął swojego drinka.  
— Po godzinach jesteśmy już umówieni. Postaram się złapać resztę chłopaków. I nie krzyw się tak – dodał, widząc, że Aomine niezbyt entuzjastycznie przyjął ten pomysł. – Kurokocchi i cała reszta to mi przyjaciele, jak ty. Jestem ciekaw jak się miewają.  
— Midorima pracuje bodajże jako lekarz – przypomniał sobie Daiki. – Kiedyś pilnowałem postrzelonego kryminalisty na oddziale i się natknąłem na niego. Jest neurochirurgiem.  
Ryota gwizdnął z podziwem.  
— Zawsze był dobry z chemii. Powiedz, że nie przynosi na salę operacyjną swoich maskotek.  
Aomine zarechotał.  
— „Przepraszam, ordynatorze, dziś nie mogę operować, mój horoskop mówi, że mógłbym zostawić wacik w głowie pacjenta". – Tu Daiki udał, że poprawia okulary. Kise zakrztusił się pitym drinkiem.  
— Jesteś okropny – wykrztusił w końcu. Zerknął na zegarek i jęknął. – Muszę się już zbierać. Mam twój numer, jak coś. Mogę dzwonić o trzeciej w nocy w razie czego?  
Aomine łypnął na niego.  
— Tylko jeśli mam cię postrzelić przez telefon.  
Kise roześmiał się i opuścili kawiarnię. Zanim Aomine odjechał, Ryota oparł się o drzwi radiowozu.  
— Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby było jak dawniej, Aominecchi.  
Daiki uśmiechnął się, ale nie ironicznie ani złośliwie. Raczej był w tym uśmiechu lekki smutek i politowanie.  
— Obaj wiemy, że nie będzie. Teraz jesteśmy dorośli. Przynajmniej niektórzy z nas.  
Kise z udawanym dramatyzmem trzasnął drzwiami. Aomine uchylił okno i wyszczerzył się.  
— Dzwoń o tej trzeciej jak coś.  
Kise przestał udawać obrażonego i uśmiechnął się.  
— Zadzwonię.


	3. Chapter 3

W pełnym świateł i wypełnionym gwarem tysiąca głosów Tokio były takie miejsca, w które nikt, kto posiadał chociaż odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku, się nie zapuszczał. Budynki, gdzie neony wisiały jeden na drugim ustępowały miejsca obdrapanym budynkom z powybijanymi szybami, gdzie od czasu do czasu błyskały żółte, kocie oczy.  
Takie miejsca najczęściej zajmowały gangi, jako miejsca swoich spotkań. Członkowie gangów znali tajemne wejścia do środka i ewentualne drogi ucieczki przed policją.  
Właśnie w jednym z takich budynków rezydował gang o nazwie „Kuroi inu". Jako znak rozpoznawczy wszyscy członkowie mieli skórzane kurtki z wyszytym na plecach czarnym psem o szkarłatnych oczach. Był to jeden z najgroźniejszych gangów.  
Jego członkowie siedzieli na podartych kanapach czy poszarpanych fotelach i albo grali w karty, albo podliczali łupy. Wszyscy mieli twarze prawdziwych kryminalistów, którzy nie tylko kradzieże mieli na sumieniu.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i weszła spora grupa ludzi. Niektórzy unieśli głowy, ale gdy zobaczyli przybyłych wrócili do swoich zajęć.  
— Gdzie żeście się podziewali? – Rozbrzmiał głęboki głos z cienia.  
— Chcieliśmy trochę popykać w koszykówkę – odparł chłopak i skrzywił się. – Ale pojawiły się gliny.  
— Znowu nawywijałeś, Kenta? – W głosie pobrzmiała lekka złość. – Jeżeli ujawnisz gang…  
— Nie ujawnię, nie ujawnię. – Chłopak zległ na kanapie, wzbijając tumany kurzu. – Żałuję tylko, że nie miałem okazji rozpieprzyć mordy temu blondynowi…  
— Kenta, mówiłem ci wiele razy byś się kontrolował. – Coś w ciemności poruszyło się i nagle wyszedł stamtąd wysoki mężczyzna. Miał brązowe włosy, które teraz były nieco roztrzepane i ciemnoniebieskie oczy. A raczej jedno oko, bo drugie było zamknięte i przecinała je paskudna szrama. Z całej jego postury biła mroczna aura i jednocześnie czuło się, że to on tu jest szefem.  
— Kenta—kun, nie poznałeś go? – spytał któryś z chłopaków. – Moja szurnięta siostra ma pełno magazynów z nim.  
Kenta zerknął na swojego towarzysza.  
— Co, to jakiś gwiazdorzyna?  
— Kiedyś był modelem zdaje się… Szefie, nic ci nie jest?  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na swego przywódcę, który nagle bardzo się zmienił. Jego okaleczoną twarz wykrzywił okropny grymas wściekłości.  
Blondyn i model, to nie może być zbieg okoliczności, myślał, czując jak krew uderza mu do głowy. To musi być ON.  
Mężczyzna prychnął i zniknął w ciemności. Kenta powiódł za nim zaciekawionym wzrokiem.  
— O co chodzi? – rzucił w przestrzeń.  
— Jeżeli mówimy o tej samej osobie, to cieszmy się, że jeszcze żyjemy. – Z fotela, na którym uprzednio siedział szef, wstała kobieta. Gdyby nie fakt, że była wychudzona najprawdopodobniej od regularnie zażywanych narkotyków, można było uznać, że kiedyś była piękna. Jej czarne, długie włosy zwisały w strąkach, a piwne oczy były bez wyrazu. Była jedyną kobietą w ich gangu i jednocześnie kochanką szefa. A przynajmniej tak postrzegała ich reszta gangu. Znała jego tajemnice najlepiej.  
— Podzielisz się z nami wiedzą, Yuki? – Kenta spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem. Kobieta odpaliła papierosa i zaciągnęła się głęboko.  
— Wiem tyle ile on mi powiedział, głównie po pijaku, bo tak to ciężko cokolwiek z niego wyciągnąć. – Podrapała się po nosie, cały czas trzymając między palcami papierosa. – Miał kiedyś dziewczynę, Umiko. Była ogromną fanką tego Kise Ryoty całego. Rzeczywiście, był on modelem, na którego punkcie wariowało pół szkoły, do której chodził i drugie pół Japonii. Umiko miała wszędzie plakaty z nim, kupowała każdą gazetę, w której się pojawił. Szef jakoś to znosił, póki z nim spała to nie robił o to zasadniczo szumu. Ale jej obsesja zaczęła sięgać głębiej. Skądś zdobyła numer telefonu Ryoty i wydzwaniała do niego aż zmienił numer. Szefa coraz bardziej to denerwowało. Urządził jej karczemną awanturę, po której zerwali. Umiko chyba nie bardzo się tym przejęła, tak bardzo pochłonęła ją ta obsesja. Ale szef był załamany. Inaczej, on się wściekł. Potem w jakieś gazecie pojawił się artykuł, że Ryota ponoć ma dziewczynę. Szef chciał odwiedzić Umiko, bo uznał, że dziewczyna powinna pójść po rozum do głowy skoro obiekt jej westchnień jest zajęty. Nie otwierała drzwi, więc je wyważył i zobaczył swoją kochaną dziewczynę w wannie pełnej wody. – Yuki znowu się zaciągnęła. – Podcięła sobie żyły.  
Dookoła Yuki panowała cisza, gdyż wszyscy słuchali jej uważnie. Kobieta zgasiła papierosa na grzbiecie dłoni, gdzie widniało wiele innych, ciemnych plam.  
— Od tego czasu szef jest jaki jest. Raz starał się zastrzelić Ryotę podczas jednego z jego pokazów, ale udało mu się tylko go drasnąć.  
Kenta uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
— A my go prawie mieliśmy. Cóż, chyba trzeba się bliżej przyjrzeć temu blondasowi naszemu.  
Jego świta zarechotała złowieszczo.

* * *

Kise odbył swój pierwszy, prawdziwy lot. To uczucie było niesamowite pod wieloma względami. Początkowo był przerażony odpowiedzialnością, jaka na nim ciążyła. Gdy słyszał stewardessy, witające pasażerów, jego ręce odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, ale siedzący z nim pilot wymruczał kilka uspokajających słów, że każdy tak ma.  
Kise powitał pasażerów, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał profesjonalnie i spokojnie. A potem uruchomił silniki.  
Maszyna zamruczała jak ogromny kot i Ryota całym sobą poczuł jej delikatne wibracje. Dopiero wtedy odczuł, że się uspokaja. Samolot zaczął kołować po płycie lotniska, a potem nagle wjechali na pas startowy i Kise przyspieszył. Zaczerpnął powietrza i pociągnął stery do siebie, unosząc tysiące ton żelaza prosto w niebieskie, bezchmurne niebo.  
Latał tyle razy, ale to było najbardziej niesamowite uczucie. Samolot cały czas leciał do góry, a Kise, który nawet nie słyszał pilota, siedzącego obok, czuł, jak jego ciało i maszyna tworzą jedność.  
Dopiero, gdy wyrównał lot, przemówił znowu do pasażerów:  
— Drodzy państwo, znajdujemy się dziesięć tysięcy metrów nad ziemią. Warunki pogodowe, jak widać, mamy idealne na długą podróż. Lecimy z szybkością ośmiuset sześćdziesięciu kilometrów. Na miejscu powinniśmy być za dwie godziny. Życzę przyjemnego lotu.  
Gdy odwiesił słuchawkę, rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i uśmiechnął z satysfakcją.

Chłopaki naturalnie chcieli oblać jego pierwszy lot, ale Kise stanowczo zaprotestował.  
— Rozpijacie mnie tylko! Jak tak dalej będziemy oblewali każdy nasz lot, poleci na to cała moja wypłata!  
Daichi zachichotał.  
— Na coś ją trzeba wydać, nie? Dobra, to pozwól nam chociaż postawić sobie taksówkę do domu. Serio, Ryota, jak to się stało, że ty nie masz jeszcze samochodu?  
Kise wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie przeszkadzało mi poruszanie się autobusem czy metrem. Przynajmniej zawsze unikałem korków.  
— No, to teraz będziesz mógł sobie zafundować coś porządnego, bo taka wiocha trochę – zakpił Kaito. – Wielki pan pilot, a jeździ autobusem.  
Ryota szturchnął go w ramię, ale roześmiał się razem z resztą kolegów. Ostatecznie zgodził się na zafundowanie powrotu do domu.  
Gdy wysiadł z taksówki, zaczynało już zmierzchać. Kise rzucił torbę i resztę swoich rzeczy na kanapę i odruchowo włączył telewizor. Ostatnimi czasy zaczynała mu trochę dokuczać samotność. Chciałby się z kimś podzielić przeżyciami z minionego dnia, ale nie bardzo miał z kim.  
Włączył czajnik i obserwował telewizor ze znudzeniem. Potem nagle coś mu się przypomniało i sięgnął po telefon. Znalazł numer Aomine i napisał mu SMS—a:

_Mógłbyś wpaść? K. _

Woda w czajniku zagotowała się. Kise zalał sobie herbatę i zrobił kolację. Przeniósł się na kanapę z całym majdanem, gdzie podkulił nogi i okrył się kocem. Telefon na stoliku zawibrował i Ryota niemal do niego doskoczył, dziwiąc się w duchu jak bardzo oczekiwał na odpowiedź.

_Nie mogę. Pracuję do późna. A._

Kise odczuł, że żołądek ściska mu się w uczuciu rozczarowania. Chciał po prostu cisnąć telefonem, jakby mając nadzieję, że to odpędzi niemiłe myśli, ale zamiast tego odpisał tylko:

_Rozumiem. W takim razie branoc, Aominecchi. _

Odłożył telefon i spróbował kolacji, ale stwierdził, że już raczej nic nie przełknie, więc tylko odepchnął talerz i zakopał się między poduszki.  
Idioto, przecież to normalne, że ludzie pracują, skarcił się w myślach. Niemniej, niewiele to pomogło. Kise westchnął i zgasił telewizor. Uznał, że pójście spać jest jedynym wyjściem, by pozbyć się niechcianych myśli.  
Powlókł się w stronę łazienki, by wziąć kąpiel. Wtedy telefon na stoliku zawibrował znowu, ale Kise już tego nie usłyszał, bo odkręcił wodę, która z chlupotem zaczęła napełniać wannę. Blondyn zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie aż po uszy, czując jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się powoli. Przymknął oczy i wdychał zapach miętowego olejku do kąpieli, który przyjemnie szczypał w nos.  
Wtem usłyszał trzask frontowych drzwi i zsunął się do wanny, zanurzając się całkowicie.

Aomine, który akurat usłyszał plusk wody, popędził w stronę łazienki i wparował do niej. Gdy jego oczy przebiły kłęby pary, ujrzał prychającego Kise, z którego włosów kapała woda.  
— Idioto! Chciałeś się zabić?! – ryknął Daiki.  
Ryota spojrzał na niego zszokowany i zaskoczony.  
— Aominecchi, co robisz w mojej łazience? I skąd ten pomysł?  
Daiki odetchnął parę razy i oszacował sytuację.  
— Przysłałeś mi SMS—a, wydawałeś się zasmucony.  
Kise poczuł, że na jego policzki wypływa zdradliwy rumieniec. Cóż, w razie czego powie, że to od gorącej wody.  
— Aominecchi, nie musiałeś opuszczać pracy. – Starał się wyglądać na skruszonego, ale w kącikach jego ust igrał uśmieszek. Daiki przewrócił oczami.  
— Zamieniłem się, kumpel był mi winien przysługę. To co, o czym chciałeś pogadać?  
Blondyn rozejrzał się, a potem uśmiechnął z zakłopotaniem.  
— Może najpierw się ubiorę, co?  
Aomine zachichotał złośliwie, ale wyszedł z łazienki.

Kise otworzył barek i postukał się palcem po brodzie.  
— Mam tu trochę tych alkoholi, ale sam nie wiem, co wybrać.  
— Daj coś mocnego – odparł Daiki, który rozwalił się na kanapie. Zerknął na talerz po kolacji Kise i uniósł brwi. – Jadłeś coś w ogóle?  
— Coś tam skubnąłem – mruknął Ryota, postukując butelkami. – Dobra, mam! Wino z Tokaju? – Uniósł butelkę. Aomine westchnął.  
— To nawet nie alkohol, ale nie będę wybrzydzał.  
Kise rozlał wino do dwóch wysokich kieliszków, a potem uniósł jeden z nich. Jego oczy były roziskrzone.  
— No, to za mój pierwszy, udany lot!  
Daiki zerknął na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— To było dziś? Mogłeś zadzwonić.  
Kise wzruszył ramionami.  
— Byłeś zajęty. Wolałem poczekać na jakąś spokojną okazję. Taką jak dziś. Pracujesz jutro?  
Daiki pokręcił głową.  
— To dobrze. W takim razie upijemy się jak świnie.  
— Tym? – Aomine wskazał na wino. – Może ty się upijesz, ja to chyba tylko pragnienie zaspokoję. Co tam jeszcze masz w barku? – Dopadł do szafki i zaczął przeglądać etykietki. – Sake, tequilla, whisky, nalewki… Skąd ty to masz?  
Ryota przybrał minę niewiniątka.  
— Prezenty od fanów z zagranicy.  
Aomine rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale nie skomentował. W końcu zdecydował się na Jacka Danielsa.  
— To jest prawdziwy alkohol – stwierdził z zadowoleniem. – Masz coś na zakąskę?  
Kise zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem.  
— Nie bardzo miałem czas zrobić zakupy.  
Daiki westchnął i mruknął coś o „bogatych paniczykach, kupujących mrożonki", po czym skierował się w stronę lodówki. Jego mruczenie przybrało na sile, gdy zajrzał do środka.  
— Jakim cudem ty funkcjonujesz? – spytał w końcu, zamykając ją z trzaskiem. – Nawet nie masz mleka!  
— Nie lubię mleka. – Kise skrzywił się, niczym małe dziecko. – Ale chyba mam ciastka w szafce. Zerknij tam u góry.  
Aomine rzucił mu zdegustowane spojrzenie, a potem sięgnął do szafki i wyciągnął dwie paczki ciastek ryżowych. Westchnął.  
— Żarcie dla chomików, ale dobre i to. – Przesypał ciastka do miski, a potem opadł na kanapę naprzeciwko Kise. – To mówisz, że dziś był twój pierwszy lot?  
— Mhm. – Kise wpakował sobie ciastko do buzi i popił je winem. – To było niesamowite, Aominecchi. Czułem się taki… wolny. W niebie nic mnie nie ograniczało. Zero budynków, same chmury.  
Daiki skrzywił się lekko.  
— Dla mnie to nienaturalne, że maszyny latają. Owszem, mogą jeździć, ale po ziemi.  
Ryota zachichotał.  
— Zawsze wolałeś być tym twardo stąpającym po ziemi. Nawet w koszykówce. Nie dasz się skusić kiedyś na przelot?  
Aomine łyknął whisky i oblizał usta.  
— Jak będę zarabiał tyle, by cena biletu nie pochłonęła połowy mojej wypłaty to czemu nie.  
Kise szturchnął go lekko w ramię.  
— Baka, przyjaciele mają przelot za darmo. Przemycę ciebie i chłopaków jakoś. Cóż, Kurokocchi zapewne przemyci się sam.  
Daiki posłał mu uśmiech, które Kise odwzajemnił. Wzniósł kieliszek.  
— Za wakacje na Hawajach?  
Aomine pokręcił głową, ale odparł:  
— Za wakacje na Hawajach.

Jak można było się spodziewać, po opróżnieniu całej butelki Kise wpadł w szampański nastrój. Aomine wypił połowę butelki Jacka Danielsa, która zawierała dwa razy tyle procent, a nie było po nim w ogóle widać, że jest pijany. Ryota zawiązał sobie krawat na głowie i kiwał się na kanapie.  
— Potem pociągnąłem stery i „zzzziuuuuuuu", wzbiłem się w niebo. – Zamachał rękoma, imitując wzbijający się samolot. Aomine zachichotał.  
— Zaraz polecisz z kanapy i uderzysz gębą w stolik. Siedźże.  
Ryota spojrzał na niego, wydymając komicznie usta.  
— Nie rozkazuj mi. W ogóle – zmienił nagle ton. – Zostaniesz na noc?  
— Chyba będę musiał, zważając na fakt, że jest – zerknął na zegarek. – Druga w nocy.  
— To super. – Blondyn rozpromienił się nagle, a wyglądało to komicznie, gdyż jego twarz wyraźnie wskazywała, że trzeźwy nie był. – Nie będę sam.  
Aomine, który właśnie miał się napić, spojrzał na niego.  
— Jak to „sam"? Przecież masz sporo kolegów w pracy.  
Ryota przechylił głowę, a jego uśmiech z promiennego zmienił się w smutny.  
— Tak, ale oni są zajęci, mają swoje życia. Nawet Daichi—kun ma partnera. Może powinienem dać mu szansę, gdy chciał mnie zaprosić na randkę?  
— No, cóż, na to chyba za późno, nie? Jak sam stwierdziłeś, jest zajęty. – Aomine wychylił kieliszek, czując ulgę, gdy palący trunek przepłynął przez jego przełyk. Poczuł lekką irytację, którą zapił kolejnym kieliszkiem. Kise powstrzymał go drżącymi rękoma.  
— Ne, Aominecchi, wystarczy już! Zostaw tej whisky trochę dla mnie!  
Daiki chciał zripostować, ale zamiast tego zerknął na ich złączone dłonie, a potem na Kise. Blondyn puścił go, zawstydzony.  
— Po pijaku gadam głupoty – mruknął. – Czas chyba spać, co?  
— Najwyższy. Wejdziesz na górę? – Zerknął na kręte schody, a potem na Kise. – Oczywiście, że nie wejdziesz, pierdoło. Chodź, no, już, wstawaj.  
Ryota wstał, powoli, mrucząc obrażonym tonem „Nie jestem pierdołą!". Aomine zarzucił sobie jego rękę na kark i podtrzymał go. Ryota zaczął cicho śpiewać.  
— Nie wyj, tylko przebieraj tymi nogami – warknął niecierpliwie Daiki. – Powinni mi za to płacić.  
— Powinni wam więcej płacić, tak – zgodził się Kise. – Wtedy polecielibyśmy na Hawaje. I zabralibyśmy chłopaków, byłoby jak kiedyś…  
Aomine uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy wchodzili po schodach.  
— Ciągle o tym mówisz. „Jak dawniej". Nie będzie jak dawniej, Kise. Zmieniliśmy się wszyscy.  
— Nieprawda – obruszył się Ryota.— Udowodnię ci to! Złapię kontakt ze wszystkimi chłopakami i spotkamy się.  
Daiki zerknął na niego.  
— Serio mówisz?  
Weszli na górę i Kise opadł na łóżko. Patrzył tępo w sufit.  
— Serio mówię, Aominecchi. Mówiłeś, że Midorimacchi pracuje w szpitalu, tak? Zajdę zatem do niego i po sznurku do kłębka. Znajdę ich wszystkich.  
Aomine pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.  
— Głupku, będziesz bawił się w detektywa?  
Kise spojrzał na niego i było to zupełnie przytomne spojrzenie.  
— Będę, Aominecchi. Wy wszyscy byliście strasznie oziębli, a jednocześnie szanowaliście się nawzajem. Jesteśmy grupą przyjaciół. Pokręconą i zżeraną przez ambicję, ale wciąż…  
Daiki położył się na łóżku obok niego i oparł głowę na łokciu.  
— No, i co potem?  
— A potem zrobimy imprezę, zagramy w kosza. – Kise uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. – I będzie tak jak dawniej, Aominecchi, zobaczysz.  
Złote oczy zrobiły się zamglone, a potem Kise przymknął powieki i zaczął poświstywać cicho przez sen. Aomine patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem wstał.  
— Jak dawniej, tch. Głupota. – Złapał za kołdrę i przykrył nią, śpiącego blondyna, po czym zszedł na dół i położył się na kanapie.

* * *

Dom Kise obserwowało kilka postaci, ubranych całkiem na czarno.  
— Jesteście pewni, że to ten dom?  
— Tak, Yuuta—kun widział go jak wchodził do domu. Nie ma wątpliwości.  
— Działamy, Kenta—kun? – rozbrzmiał podniecony głos. Inni zaczęli szeptać, ale najwyższy chłopak uniósł rękę.  
— Nie teraz, idioci. Zapewne włączył alarm, poza tym, chyba ma gościa i jest nim ten gliniarz.  
Ktoś splunął.  
— To co robimy?  
Kenta zdjął kominiarkę i przeczesał włosy. Jego twarz wykrzywił okrutny uśmiech.  
— Cierpliwości. Teraz może i ma gościa. Ale tak naprawdę ten snobistyczny bubek jest sam. Całkiem sam.


End file.
